


Fists

by aryaautarky



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Dirty Talk, First Meetings, M/M, Sexual Tension, bobby's looking for a fight, jinhwan's literally just looking, yundong if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaautarky/pseuds/aryaautarky
Summary: “I wanna suck his cock.” Jinhwan giggled tipsily, mouth completely missing the straw of his drink.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Fists

On a Friday night in some dingy, packed dive bar that felt almost suffocatingly familiar, Bobby decided that he’d had it.

“Wanna start a fight.” He grunted, nursing his drink.

Donghyuk, his childhood best friend, arched a brow next to him. “Is that so?” He had known Bobby long enough to recognize that chastising him outright wouldn’t work- no, the guy had to gradually be talked out of things. “What brought this on?”

“Do I need a reason?” Bobby countered. He’d been in a foul mood all day- it was the end of a long, miserable work week in which his boss had been giving him hell every damn second of the work day. He could really go for the adrenaline and endorphins of a good old-fashioned fist-fight right now; needed it, almost _craved_ it.

“Well, you’d need an opponent first.” Donghyuk pointed out, finishing the last of his gin and tonic. “Wait- did you want to fight _me_ _?”_

“Not you,” Bobby rolled his eyes before looking to his right and jerking his head in the same direction, expression a little stormier. “ _Them_.”

Donghyuk followed his friend’s gaze and, surely enough, there were three men on the other side of the bar currently looking their way- most noticeably, a petite guy with a mop of pastel pink hair who seemed to keep snickering at Bobby. Donghyuk didn’t know what the other guy was thinking, but he _did_ know that he was drunk, if his flushed cheeks were anything to go by. Bobby was most definitely getting riled up over nothing.

“They’ve been staring at me for a while now, especially that dude with the stupid hair. Fuck’s up with that?”

“They’re just drunk.” Donghyuk insisted, trying to keep the peace. The fact that he’d just made eye-contact with one of the pink haired guy’s friends (and found himself getting lost in his almost princely features) definitely had nothing to do with it. Bobby opened his mouth to retort, but Donghyuk’s bladder chose to interrupt.

“Hold that thought,” He said, slipping off his barstool. He was fairly confident that Bobby wasn’t going to try and take all three of them on at once- he was going to be an optimist tonight and hope that his best friend wasn’t that stupid. He’d wait for Donghyuk to get back, _right?_ “I’ve gotta take a piss. Do. Not. _Move.”_

Bobby scowled and muttered something ineligible, and Donghyuk decided that it was good enough.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bar, three guys were definitely looking Bobby’s way- but not for the reasons he might have thought.

“I wanna suck his cock.” Jinhwan giggled tipsily, mouth completely missing the straw of his drink. The stranger on the other side of the bar was essentially his own personal wet dream come to life- sharp features, sharper gaze, chaotic energy in droves. Jinhwan might’ve been four drinks in, but he just _knew_ this guy would fuck him right.

Junhoe, Jinhwan’s best friend, was appropriately appalled. “Firstly, you’re disgusting. Secondly,” He added, giving the stranger a disapproving once-over, “He’s not even hot.”

“He so is!” Jinhwan protested adamantly. He turned to his other best friend in outrage. “He’s hot, isn’t he Yun?”

“He’s... alright.” Yunhyeong hummed. “His friend was cute, though. Where’s he gone?”

Jinhwan huffed, eyes moving from his unhelpful friends back to the glowering hottie by the bar. The guy was clearly ticked off about something, but the way that jaw was clenched only made Jinhwan want him that much more.

And then suddenly, the stranger met his gaze. Jinhwan felt his knees go weak at the intensity of the stare trained on him, and turned back to his friends again, tittering like a giddy teenager.

“We made eye contact!” He cheered triumphantly. “I want his balls in my face like, right now. Like, _stat_.”

“Well, you might be in luck.” Junhoe sighed. “Looks like he’s coming this way.”

“Is he?!” Jinhwan asked excitedly. “Wait, how do I look? Do I smell okay?”

But before Junhoe could tell him he smelled like a strange mix of Jo Malone and the tequila he’d accidentally spilled on himself earlier, Jinhwan was harshly jostled forward. He yelped in surprise and pain, immediately rounding on the offender- who was, apparently, none other than the guy he’d been mentally undressing all night across the bar.

Bobby had downed approximately two and a half shots since Donghyuk left his side and was absolutely ready to throw down. He didn’t give a fuck if he ended up losing- no, he just wanted to wipe the smirk off this pink haired twink’s face.

“I saw the way you’ve been looking at me.” Bobby narrowed his eyes and pulled up his shirt sleeves, completely missing the way the pink-haired boy ogled his forearms. “You got a problem, bitch?”

“I assure you we weren’t staring for the reasons you think.” Yunhyeong interjected quickly, trying to deescalate the situation. “You’ve got it all wrong.”

“We? _He!”_ Junhoe scoffed and pointed at Jinhwan, as if he’d ever be caught dead looking Bobby’s way out of choice. “My friend was looking at you, but not a for a fight, weirdo.”

Bobby didn’t like the tone they were using on him, didn’t like how similarly condescending it sounded to his boss. Still, his beef was with the guy in front of him, not his stuck-up friends.

“Why don’t the both of you shut the fuck up and let pretty boy talk?” He spat.

“So you think I’m pretty.” Jinhwan’s face lit up in an impish grin. He took a step towards the stranger, wanting to get as close as possible. “You interested, big guy?”

Bobby was practically fuming now- this guy was clearly taking the piss. “Do you get what I’m saying, bitch?” He sneered. “I’m saying I wanna put my fist in your face.”

“And I’m saying I wanna put your fist up my ass.”

Bobby went silent at that. Behind Jinhwan, his friends were appropriately horrified.

“What the- fucking hell hyung, you can’t just _say_ shit like that!” Yunhyeong screeched.

“Are you insane?” Junhoe asked, exceedingly annoyed because if Jinhwan actually got into a fight with this blockhead he’d be forced to get involved, and he only _just_ visited his aesthetician today. “This isn’t even a gay bar, you dumb bitch-”

But Jinhwan wasn’t listening. No, instead he was thoroughly enjoying the way Bobby’s mouth had parted in surprise; savouring the way he’d completely taken this stud off-guard.

“It’s cool if you’re not into fisting.” Jinhwan shrugged cutely, biting his lip. “I’ll take anything you give me… I’m _very_ flexible.”

Bobby’s alcohol-addled brain was doing around fifty somersaults a second at this moment. He had come here to literally _hit_ the pink haired guy, hadn’t he? How had he ended up getting _hit on?_

“I’m gonna end you.” He snapped, but his words lacked the bite they held earlier.

“Oooh, I wish you would.” Jinhwan didn’t sound scared in the least, instead giving Bobby his best _fuck me_ eyes. “I really, really want you to.” He daintily reached out his arm and went for the bulge in pocket of Bobby’s jeans. Bobby immediately moved to cover his crotch but Jinhwan laughed, shaking his head. “Relax, I’d at least buy you dinner before I copped a feel.” He winked, now holding Bobby’s phone, tapping deftly on the keyboard before handing it back to its owner.

“Call me sometime.”

The words were spoken into Bobby’s ear. A full-body shudder made its way down his spine, and he _hated_ that he didn’t hate it.

“Fuck you.” He managed to get out.

“You should.” Jinhwan smirked, before pushing past him to exit the bar. Yunhyeong heaved a sigh and followed suit.

Junhoe moved to leave as well, but turned back to spare Bobby one last look.

“Call him, even if it’s just to shoot him down. Or else I’ll have to hear about how he’s _so close to sucking you off_ for the next three weeks, and I do not have the time nor energy.” He didn’t wait for a response, turning on his heel and exiting as soon as he finished his sentence.

Bobby blinked after them, feeling a little dazed.

“What the fuck just happened?” Donghyuk asked, having come back from the bathroom to find his friend’s mood had done a complete 180° and the strangers by the bar long gone.

Staring at the number in his phone saved under ‘ _Jinhwan_ 💖💦’, Bobby wondered the same.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a WHILE since I've written anything so I'm pretty rusty, my apologies!! Thank you so much for reading though, any and all feedback is appreciated <3
> 
> twitter: @omegajinhwan


End file.
